Trust
by x-Armani
Summary: Shay & Jude again? I dont think so. JOMMY! [Oneshot.] THIS STORY SUCKS lol, even the author thinks so!


"JUDE WAKE UP!" Sadie Said,  
"ow Sadie, not now!" Jude whined,  
"Jude- Georgia Called, she said there was a meeting at 11 and she NEEDS you there, its already 10:14AM!"  
Jude Got Ready and Called Tommy  
"Hey Tommy can Yo…" before she can finished Tommy said "Be right there"...  
its was 10: 52 When he arrived, he honked the car and she came running out  
"Hey Tommy, Do you know about this meeting?" Jude asked before kissing Tommy's cheek.  
"Umm, Yeah kind of...Jude do you?"  
"No, Why? She said it was so important!"  
"oh god- i guess you don't know about, Nevermind"  
"About WHO Tommy? tell me!"  
"All i know is i can't tell you..."  
"UGH! I hate you!"   
Jude sounded serious but she knew, well kind of hoped tummy knew too that she was just kidding.  
They arrive at G MAJOR, E.J Greets them at the door  
"Jude, Hi- Your late! Georgia needs you now in her office!"  
"Okay, Sorry- it was Tommy's fault" Jude said as she turned around and smiled at Tommy.  
She knocks on Georgia's door  
"COME IN!" Georgia said...  
Tommy was right by her side, but on the other side of her that wasn't near the door, he knew maybe she would once run out.  
Jude opened the door saying "Sorry i was late, Traffic was murder" She walked in all the way and saw Darius, Georgia &...SHAY...She looked at Georgia, and then at Tommy, looking confused, and furious at the same time, all of them knew that wasn't Judes greatest look, especially Tommy: D, "Uhh, Did i miss something Georgia?" She didn't even she didn't even look at Shay, or Darius she just had the look in her face as if she'd been cutting Onions.  
if your wondering, darius did they same thing to Shay that Georgia and Tommy did to Jude, he had no idea Jude was gonna be there, well he kind of did, but he didn't know what was happening!  
Shay was looking at Jude, Looking Guilty, Sad and disappointed that he cheated and broke-up with Jude, on her Birthday. Jude had sat down, when Georgia said "Jude this isn't going to be easy to tell you but...but, Me and Darius decided it'll be good for G MAJOR to do a Duet Tour for 'Waste me time' but i disagreed when darius said that there be a-" She got interrupted by Darius, Darius got up and when to Jude, and said Kiss t made a hand gesture and was like name in stars kind of thing, when they both heard that they said "WHAT?", "No!" Jude screamed softly and ran out...Tommy was very quiet and when Jude ran out he went after her... Jude's recording room  
Jude ran in and slammed the door.  
she started cry, and then slowed down. She started to sing "Waste my time" and has flashbacks when Jude and Shay were together, and he kissed her, and then he broke-up with her, she started cry again...  
-KNOCK KNOCK-  
Jude wiped her face and said "come in!"  
She looked across and saw it was Tommy, she sighed  
"Tommy, Why?"  
he had a confused look on his face  
"Why what" does my life have to be so damn screwed-up!"  
"...JUDE..." He said sounding kind of sad for her.  
"Why couldn't you tell me?"  
"I only knew Darius was here not Shay..."  
"Yeah right Tommy!"  
"Jude, say you have to kiss. WHO CARES, Who said it has to mean something?"  
"That's say a lot coming from you."  
"Jude, Don't!"  
"Tommy just leave."  
"Jude..."  
"LEAVE!"   
Tommy got up and left...  
Jude got her guitar and started singing "Time to be your 21" she remembered that she had written that one for shay,

_  
You never lied to me not once  
Its not your fault that I cant trust  
Its in my past, its in my path and I can't go there  
Making a mess out of this game   
To see it all go up in flames  
So tired of being ruthless and reckless_

Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love with last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to- She got interrupted by a knock on the door  
"Go Away TOMMY!"  
Someone opened the door, its was the one, the only SHAY,  
"Oh my- even worse" she KIND of whispered to herself but loud enough for Shay to hear.   
Jude got up and stated to leave but Shay grapped her and holded her close, not SO close that Jude rejected but close.  
"Look Jude, I know you don't wanna do this Duet tour, but it'll mean a lot to Georgia and my uncle, and i know it won't make this better, but me too."  
"Get off me Shay"  
"Jude..."   
"NOW"  
Jude pushed Shay off of her, and sat in the chair, and picked up her guitar and finished  
_be  
Ohm time to be your 21_

I don't believe in love and I  
I pull it to the wall  
I tasted sweetness there to laugh so hard as it falls   
And I could push you there if you don't stop me  
Push you there if you don't stop me  
Please stop me  
Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
"Nice song!" Shay said  
"Save it Shay"

Just then Tommy enters…

"Shay Shay, breaking Jude's Heart again?"  
"Leave me alone Saint Tommy!"  
"Shay cut it off!"  
Tommy was relieved that Jude actually stuck-up for him.  
"Tom, Leave. Be and JUDE are talking."  
"no were not!" Jude Says   
She pushes Tommy away from the door, Shay goes after her. "JUDE!"   
"Leave me alone Shay!"  
Once shay finally caught up to her, he grabbed and swang her so there face to face,  
"Get off of me! Now!"  
"That night was supposed to be special, and you ruined it." Jude said as she stared at Tommy, Tommy said to himself "I hope Judes doesn't spill..."  
Once Tommy heard that he started following them, for once was Tommy not so jealous? Or was it just because he knew Jude would never take him back. Or would she? Tommy thought inside his head, he was so confused!  
Jude pushed Shay off her, Darius and Georgia came out because of all the noise,  
When Georgia saw nothing was happening, she called "Tommy, In here now!"  
Georgia and Darius went inside waiting for Tommy  
"I miss you Jude, I am so sorry!"  
"What about Eden?" "We broke up, that night."  
"Haha, Yeah right" Tommy laughed. They both looked at him  
She started to walk away towards Georgia's office, which was only about 10 steps away...when she hit the 8th step she turned around and dropped her guitar and nodded her head. & then opened the door to Georgia's office, "Jude, I'm glad your here. i wanna talk, In private." Georgia said then looking at Tommy and Darius like "get out." "Oh right, bye." Tommy said. They both left, "Jude, listen im sorry." "Yeah Georgia I've been getting that much. Mostly for the same reasons though..." Jude said. "Jude I've talked to Darius you have to do that Kiss. I'm sorry. But, maybe shay got better!" Georgia thought Jude was gonna burst but she didn't she said "What is that noise?" Jude asked, not listening to anything georgic said, "I don't know its sounds like its from outside" Georgia says, they open the door and see Shay right there with a radio, playing "Your eyes"  
"Oh my" Jude says, "Go" Georgia whispers and the pushes her right into Shay, (Shay singing), "_ In my heart is rahayNINGG(trying to pull a high voice) i thought my heart was bullet proof_"  
Judes Laughs, "That's not how it goes" she corrects with left over giggles, "Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Shay asks,   
"Shay you really know a way into a women's heart" by that use of words, Shay though he was forgiven, "Just not mine." She bends down picks up her guitar and leaves. When Georgia heard one of the exiting doors slam she had looked outside  
"Jude?" She called when no one answered She thought maybe they got back together.  
Outside  
Jude started heading home, even though it was like 4 blocks away from here, she didn't wanna call Tommy because she knew he would ask her questions.  
Phone Ringing  
"_Waste my time, Ohh waste my time, not so sure that I'll be you-_" Jude picked it up and saw it the number was not known "Better not be Shay" She whispers to herself, "Hello?" She asks  
"Jude?" Asks ?  
"Oh Hi Jaime!"  
"I heard about Shay and..."  
"I'm fine. Jaime i didn't call Tommy to come pick me up, so do you mind if you do?"  
"No Problem Jude, Where are you?"  
"Near the Studio. Thanks!"   
Seven Minutes Later  
Jude was outside G MAJOR, Georgia goes outside  
"Jude, What's Up?"  
"What?"   
"What's up with you, and Shay, i told you before, you guys HAVE to Kiss."  
"Georgia, I'm not Kissing him!" Jude Got up and standing near the street waiting for Jaime to hurry up.  
"Jude, This is a very big deal for G-Major. It would be great if you could just do this 2-second kiss." Georgia Said   
"2-Seconds? Do you not know Shay, or Darius? He wanted Shay to grab my-"  
"I made sure with Darius it would be quick."  
Jude just starts to tear, Jude sees Jaime appear in his blue '03 Corvette, Jude wiped her face, "Hi Jaime, Thanks again for picking me up" Jude Says  
"Jude?" Jaime asks sounding concerned "Jaime she had a hard day." Georgia says  
"Georgia where is Shay anyways? Jude asks,  
"Upstairs, He's talking with Darius." Georgia responds, Jude got in the car, Georgia got sat down to be leveled with her, "Jude he's really sorry, I think i even saw a tear." Georgia said.  
Jude rolls her eyes, "Just think about it" Georgia says and then gets up so they can leave. "Come on Jaime. Bye Georgia"   
If your wondering Tommy had left, not Darius

They're driving off to Jude's House  
"Jude, What happened to Shay and you?" Jaime asks  
"Jaime, We have to do this Duet Tour thing for 'Waste my time' and KISS!"  
"Oh my god, Jude! When is it?  
"I have NO IDEA? I don't wanna do it Jaime, but i have too or, i don't even know what will happen." Jude says on the verge of tears  
Judes cell rings  
"waste my time-" she pick's it up quicker then before, and didn't look at the caller I.D, "Hello?"  
"Listen Jude, before you hang-up"  
"Who is this?" Jude asks  
"Shay..." Shay responded  
Jude rolled her eyes, "What do you want?"   
"I wanna talk, can you meet me at Club D2 Tonight at 7?"   
"I don't know Shay, the last time i you said you wanna talk you dumped me, i really don't trust you." Jude said  
"Jude don't do anything with that Loser!" Jaime said.  
"Jude, Please. We really need to talk."  
"Fine. See you then." Jude said  
"Thank you!" Shay said sounding desperate   
-Click- She hung up  
"What did i just do?" Jude asked Jaime  
"Good Question"

Jude gets home and calls for Sadie  
"Sadie? Are you home?"   
"Up here Jude!" Sadie calls from upstairs  
Jude goes up to Sadie's room  
"Hey Sadie, Can i ask you something?"   
"Sure, Jude, what's up?"  
"Okay, well...When your Ex-Boyfriend asked you to go to the HOTTEST Club...well...what would you do?"  
"Oh, Jude. I am SO glad you asked me! Okay Jude, let's see. Ex, Equals heartbreak, hottest club, celebrity, equals Paparazzi. Jude. I say smack him!"  
"Sadie. I don't wanna be mean!"  
"JUDE! Hello do you not remember what he did to you? If you smack him, it would be like nothing."   
"Sadie, that's still mean."  
"Fine, Don't do it."  
"Sadie. Please help me it's already 5:42. I have to go at..."  
before she could finish the doorbell rang   
"I'll get it..."

Kat is standing on Jude's doorstep  
Then the door opens  
"Oh Kat, Thank god! I thought you were gonna be Shay."  
"Speaking of Shay..." And Kat shows Jude a Magazine cover that says "Big Break-Ups, Big Make-Ups!" And it has a NEW Picture of Shay and Eden kissing.  
"Oh My God? Kat where did you get this?"   
"Grocery Store! I found the magazine and went straight to the studio looking for you and you weren't there, Georgia told me you were here getting ready for your big 'Date with Shay' and i came running here!"  
"Date! The only date on his calendar is the one of his Funeral. That JERK!"  
"Tell me about it!"  
"Kat what am i gonna do it's 6:00 I have to go to the club in an hour i can't break it off now!"  
"I think i have a good idea..."

Next thing you see in Jude getting in a cab, and looking in the magazine and then they cab driver saying "Here ya go, 7.20$"  
"Okay here" Jude said handing him a 10$ Bill "Keep The change" and got out  
She saw a huge sign it said "Club D2" She shoved the magazine into her giant purse on her shoulder, and walked in. When she got inside all the came up to her were Paparazzi, like 16 waiters and screaming fans, but she somehow seemed to get passed them. She sees _Shay_ with her PURE white Tuxedo on. she walks over to him and her purse slides down her shoulder to her bare hand "Jude, I am so glad you made it!"  
"When were you gonna tell me?" Jude said on the verge of tears,  
"Huh? About what?" Shay said sounding Nervous, Jude shoved open the purse and pulled out the magazine and shows him the cover and the Magazine "Oh, Uh Jude I can...Umm…Explain..." Shay Hesitated (Sp?) "Explain What? How you cheated on me with my WORST Enemy and then Asked for my forgiveness with the Song i written for you, and you sang it wrong, and lied to me about you and Eden and then Called me to come 'talk' to you HERE? EXPLAIN SHAY, HOW YOU MANAGE TO ALWAYS BREAK MY HEART"  
Jude said crying, "Jude...Um" "Yeah shay that's what i thought..." and turns to leave "Jude!" Shay screamed not even moving like she wasn't worth it. Jude is sobbing now. She didn't wanna get a cab so she ran, finally she ended up and her doorstep fiddling with her keys to find the one for her house, it past about 4 times but she didn't notice because of all the tears in her eyes, she sighed as she finally found it and put it in the keyhole, Open the door halfway and BAM the sobbing started even more As her throat closed up she felt as her world was moving upside down, She saw the same thing she saw that night with Her dad and Yvette when she found out he was cheating but only this time it was different It was Sadie &... _Tommy _She stormed out so fast she forgot her keys, Tommy stopped as he heard her sob, "Don't worry Tommy-boo it was nothing" This was Sadie's dream and Judes Nightmare "No i think it was Jude..." Tommy got up and looked at the door as he went to close it she saw Jude's Keys on the Keyhole, "Jude..."Tommy said... "Don't worry babe, She a bi-" Sadie said but before she could finish Tommy interrupted "Sadie. Don't say she's a big girl. She's 16. And this isn't what she needs right now...Uh, Sadie sorry but this isn't going to work..." Tommy said as he took out the keys. "Wait, rewind you're dumping _ME _for my sister, who's not even legal?" but what she didn't know was he had already left.

He jumped into his Viper as it started Raining; "Dammit" Tommy said as he put up the car hood, he drove for about 1 hour, 30 minutes, and about 3 miles looking for her before he truly realized where she'd be "Studio!" He thought...only out loud, He speed to G Major Studios when he got there he noticed it was closed, and he hadn't gotten a key there yet, He looked around and saw a ladder to the fire escape and Alley way- when he got on top he realized it was THE alley way, as he walked closer to the door he heard a sob, "Jude! Are you there?" Jude heard Tommy and wiped her tears, like she didn't _see _anything "Umm Jude you forgot something showing her the keys" Tommy said "Those aren't mine" she said sounding harsh "Jude, I am so Sorry!" Tommy said "For what? THOMAS?" Jude sounded kind of harsh still but also kind of hurt, "Jude, I seriously am sorry, i really didn't mean for you to see that!" Tommy said "See What?" Jude said, Tommy knew she was acting dumb, "Jude, I'm Serious. I didn't think you'd come home so fast!" "Oh right, Tommy that's changes everything..." "Jude! She hit on me first!" Tommy said "Oh, real mature Tommy blaming it on her. And even if she did you didn't stop her! Jude was on the verge of tears for the 6th time today "Jude Please Believe me! I don't love her, I love...I love someone else." Trying to make it better, but only made it worse Jude went inside they were both soaking wet, "Good for you, I hope it works out!" Jude said no longer crying "Well me too, but she kind of hates me right now..." Tommy said trying to give her a clue "I Don't blame her." "JUDE! Don't you get it?"  
"Get WHAT Tommy?"  
"That girl...is...Nevermind."  
"Tommy what?"  
"That girl. She's you."

"Uhh, Tommy? I, Just Um..."  
"Jude, Are you Okay?"  
"I have to go..."  
"Jude, Wait, don't leave, please!"   
Jude starts walking away  
"Tommy, Just tell me you were kidding, or something, you know I'm too young."  
Tommy took her wrist  
"Jude, i really don't care anymore, as long as am with you."  
"Tommy, then why were you with my sister?" Jude taking her wrist back and crossing her arms so he couldn't get them again  
"Because, I..I, I Was looking for you, and she asked me for some tea, i said fine, sat on the couch and she just like jumped on me...I guess i just got caught up in the moment"   
"Oh right, Tommy, my sister always has that effect on pe..." Before she finished She felt Tommy's lips on hers, about 20 Seconds later she pushed away, "Just say it didn't happen..." Jude Said, Tommy gave a Unknown look "SAY IT TOMMY! No, I'll save you the trouble, 'It never happened' there." Jude said as she started to walk away, Tommy slid down the wall and thought as Jude ran away.  
"How can i make this up to her? What does she love the most?"  
Tommy Thought out loud  
He made a list "Music, MUSIC! I'll write her a song...Why didn't i think of this earlier?"   
Jude's POV:  
Why Him? Why with Sadie? She's such a Bitch! Ugh! How the Hell am i gonna face her when i get home? Well tommy always did say never run away from your problems, but right now i hate tommy. With all the hatred in my body it goes to him, more hatred then i gave my dad when him and Iyvette...you know...  
End OF POV   
Back at tommy,  
Tommys writing in his notebook, with a guitar in his hand, and a pen in the other,  
you see him scribbling out some words, and adding some more,  
Back with Jude  
Shes at her doorstep about to open the door when she realizes it was already open.  
She enters her house and Sadie is watching T.V, "Jude, Where were you? It's 10 o'clock. How did it go with Shay?"  
Jude gave her the "Leave me Alone you life-ruiner" look and just walked up the stairs,  
---The next morning---  
Jude wakes up from her phone ringing  
"Hello?" Jude askes sounding sleepy  
"Hey! Jude, Come at the studio at 12, K?"  
"But Georgia, it's 11:30!"  
"Yeah, Kiddo! So Get goin'!"   
"Fine. Bye."  
Jude hung up and hopped in the shower.   
got dressed and decided to walk to G Major  
Once she got there, Wonderful E.J Greeted her at the door "Hey Jude, your early..."  
"Yeah, I..Um.." and Jude just walked away  
She sees tommy. Sitting there, Sleeping with a guitar, notebook and pen, on the floor. He pulled an all-nighter. She decides just to step-over him "Umm, okay?" She whispers...  
"Jude! Hey! Ignore tommy, he looks so...umm, peaceful?" Georgias say and Her and Jude laugh  
"Hi Georgia..."  
"Jude, what happened last nite, i mean with Shay and all?"  
"Uh, Georgia, he's still with he lied _again _"  
"Good, Cause i have great news!"  
"Georgia what? Tell me?"   
"Well, I kinda wanted to wait until Tommy wolk up...but...You don't have to do the Duet tour, Darius realiz-"   
and next she realized Jude was hugging the brains out of Georgia   
"Thanks Georgia, this really made my day!"  
"Georgia, Tommy's up!" E.J Yelled  
"Ohh, Uh, I gotta go inside, and work you know...Bye" Jude said trying to avoid seeing tommy she ran into studio C  
and noticed Tommy was in there...  
"Oh, Umm...I..ahh..." Jude said out of breathe  
"Jude. Im glad i saw you, please sit. I wanna show you smething..."  
"I umm, think i heard Georgia calling me" Jude said opening the door. "_Please?_  
Tommy asked sounding innocent, Jude turned around and closed the door, She sat down.  
"What Quincy?"

He took the guitar that was by him and started to sing,

"Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high  
What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold to you  
And I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now i can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high  
I never meant to be so cold  
I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me   
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me theres just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold"  
Jude was in tears, she ran out and went to ran into tommys office, not on purpose though...

Jude ran into tommy's office, found out it was and locked the door.  
Since it was tommy's office, she looked for a guitar, and luckily she found one.  
She went on The Mac™ Computer and stating typing lyrics, since she couldn't find a pen.  
When she was finished she came out with these lyrics:  
Someone always gets their hearts stomped to the ground  
This is what I see every time I look around  
I never thought that this would happen to me  
I never thought I'd end up this way  
And now that you're through with me  
Don't know what to do with me  
I guess I'm my own again  
Like I'm some kind of enemy  
Never a friend to me  
Remember when you used to say  
Things will not always be this way  
Why don't you, break my heart  
Watch me fall apart you see  
I'm falling apart, look what you're doing to me  
Now I'm trying to get my heart up off the ground  
My confidence is gone  
Happiness can not be found  
So look what you did to me  
You got the best of me  
And now I'm stuck with all the rest  
It will never be the same  
Why don't you, break my heart  
Watch me fall apart you see  
I'm falling apart, look what you're doing to me  
Break my heart  
Watch me fall apart you see  
I'm falling apart, look what you're doing to me  
All I ever wanted  
Has left me standing here alone  
It started with you and ended with me  
All I ever needed  
I had it with you in my arms  
It started with you and ended with me  
Break my heart  
Watch me fall apart you see  
I'm falling apart, look what you're doing to me  
Why don't you, break my heart  
Watch me fall apart you see  
I'm falling apart, look what you're doing to me  
Why don't you, break my heart  
Watch me fall apart you see  
I'm falling apart, look what you're doing to me  
Why don't you, break my heart  
Break my heart  
Break my heart  
Break my heart  
Break my heart  
Break my heart  
--------  
Jude left the office,  
Jude starting looking around for Georgia, she found her. "Hey Georgia. New Album. New Song!" Jude said with a smile on her face.  
"Already, we didn't even start it yet."  
"I know but i got inspired!"  
"Well, What are you waiting for?"  
"Huh?" Jude said as she gave georgia a confused face  
"Go record it!"  
"Uh, Now?"  
"Yes! Please?"  
"Oh Um fine. Where's Tommy?"  
"Studio A"  
Jude walked up to Studio A and knocked on the door.  
"Uh, Come In!" Kwest Responded sounding confused "Hey Kwest!" Jude said as she walked in "...Tommy..." "Uh, So when did you knock?" Kwest said trying to knock over the awkwardness  
"Uh, Since...I caught my _Cough:Tommy & Sadie:Cough_ making-out." Tommy gave her _a_ look. she just smiled.   
"Umm Okay?" Kwest said confusing, not understanding her cough-language.  
"Um, I kinda wrote a song, Georgia said to record it."  
"Finally, Nevermind. No suprise." Tommy said as Jude starting walking in the recording room  
"And now" Tommy said Meaning "On Air"

She sang: "  
Smeone always gets their hearts stomped to the ground  
This is what I see every time I look around  
I never thought that this would happen to me  
I never thought I'd end up this way  
And now that you're through with me  
Don't know what to do with me  
I guess I'm my own again  
Like I'm some kind of enemy  
Never a friend to me  
Remember when you used to say   
Things will not always be this way  
Why don't you, break my heart  
Watch me fall apart you see  
I'm falling apart, look what you're doing to me  
Now I'm trying to get my heart up off the ground  
My confidence is gone  
Happiness can not be found  
So look what you did to me  
You got the best of me  
And now I'm stuck with all the rest  
It will never be the same  
Why don't you, break my heart  
Watch me fall apart you see  
I'm falling apart, look what you're doing to me  
Break my heart  
Watch me fall apart you see  
I'm falling apart, look what you're doing to me  
All I ever wanted  
Has left me standing here alone  
It started with you and ended with me  
All I ever needed  
I had it with you in my arms  
It started with you and ended with me  
Break my heart  
Watch me fall apart you see  
I'm falling apart, look what you're doing to me  
Why don't you, break my heart  
Watch me fall apart you see  
I'm falling apart, look what you're doing to me  
Why don't you, break my heart  
Watch me fall apart you see  
I'm falling apart, look what you're doing to me  
Why don't you, break my heart  
Break my heart  
Break my heart  
Break my heart  
Break my heart  
Break my heart  
Break my heart"   
"Amazing!" Kwest said  
"Yeah, Uh Great." Tommy said, obvisously knowing who it was about  
"Um, I'll be right back."  
Jude said running into the Main Lobby  
"Jude! Glad you here, Mean Jake, the newest client, Newest _Star_"   
"Oh Hi, Jake. I am Jude, so you were on Instant Star, also?"   
"Haha, No. My sister was, Tiffany."  
"Yes, But we heard him sing also, and he is just as great, More Clients, the better!" Georgia said going over to Jake and putting her hand on his shoulder "Jude, did you finish recording?" Georgia asked "Wait, Already? Did you album come out like 3 months ago?" A/N: She went on tour already, sorry if i didn't mention that. "Haha, Yes. I am a workaholic."  
"Join the club!" Tiffany says coming up from behind "Hi. Your Jude, right? Bought your album, awesome!"  
"Hm, Thanks!"  
--  
Tommy and Kwest  
"Who's that?" Tommy asked  
"Jake, He's new, Thats Tiffany's bro, 18."  
"Oh, really?"   
"Yo, Man. Jealousys mean."  
"Jealous? Yeah right, I got Sadie."  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yep, Shes real hott."  
"Uh-Huh."  
---  
Back to Jude and Jake alone  
They were chatting for about a half & hour  
"Look Jude. I like you, but..."  
"Oh god, I never get close to boys, without knowing if they're single or not." Jude Interupted  
"Haha, Know i was gonna say, but...I don't know if you like me"  
"Oh! I feel really embarrassed. Well yes i do." Jude blushed, "Okay it's fine if...you will allow me to take you to movie and dinner? tonite? 7 sound good?"   
"Yes, Yes!"  
She got up and hugged him "I will love to just we can leave from here, i'll be ready."  
"okay! Well jude, i have to talk to G, Be right back."  
"Okay! Bye!"  
Jude walks into Studio A were kwest was reading a magazine  
"Hey Kwest! Guess what? Jake asked me out on a date!"

"Oh really? So you and Tommy? Acient History?" "Well...I don't think he feels the same way, i do."  
"Got that right."   
"Uh What?"  
"He doesn't."  
"Kwest? How do you know?"  
"Him and Sadie, they're a thing now."   
"oh really?"  
"Yeah Jude? Wait, You didn't know?"  
Jude Nodded "I think we might just have another new song."

"I have a feeling i shouldn't of said that..."  
"No, Kwest, thanks for telling me, Tommy wouldn't of." Jude looked said   
Just then Tommy walks  
"Jude whats wrong?"  
Jude glares at him, gets up and pushs him out of the doorway,  
"Dude? What was that about?"  
"Uh, I um..."  
"Woah, Wait. Did you say anything about what i said before about me and sadie?" Tommy asked  
"I umm, sorry dude, she needed to know. I thought she did, too! I mean Sadie is her sister, and a bragger."  
"Kwest!"  
"Dude. Just don't chase her, she'll get over it with Jake tonight..."  
"Huh?"   
"Oh Damn Me and my Big mouth..."Kwest said being sarcastic  
"Kwest? He asked her out?"  
"No."   
"She asked him out?"  
"No."  
"SO that twerp did ask my girlfr-jude out?"  
"Girlfriend? Thats the last thing on the list."  
"I need help, I don't know what i want, I mean  
Sadie, is like Barbie Model and Jude is Pretty, Smart, Nice, Talented..." before he could finish   
kwest finished it "...Everything you want in a girl..."   
"But she's only sixteen!"  
"Dude, seriously if you want her that bad you would wait, what 2 years? thats not much!"   
"See kwest, thats the problem, 2 Years! That is a lot, When i am near her i lose control, my spine is like rubber bands, my knees, have no muscle, and..."  
"Dude. Stop, your making me sick."  
"Haha, See! I can't even control myself talking about her."  
"Dude, Its _Love_"  
"Uhm, I don't think so."  
"Hey, Did you feel this way about Portia?"  
"No, Whats your point?"  
"Dude, you married Portia, and you didn't feel this way about her?"  
"I didn't love Portia, I was 18!"  
"Uh, Dude. You kinda just admitted you loved Jude."  
"I did? How?"   
"Well, i said You married Portia and Didn't feel that way and you said you didn't love Portia...see?"  
"oh god, i'm a pedophile!"  
"Haha!"  
Tommy glared at him   
"I have to go home and think" tommy said

Tommy was walking out the doors of G MAJOR, When Sadie came in, Jude was sitting on the couch, in the lobby where tommy was, and now Sadie. but they didn't know she was there  
"Thomas, there you are. The other day, i would love to do it another time, you were good!"   
Jude was about to Gag, Jude was writing lyrics in her journal "Sadie, please. Nothing Happend. I told you i don't like you."   
"Right, you like my sister, but if that ever goes out you guys are toast"  
"Don't rem..." before he could finish he realized Sadie was kissing him.  
They're eyes were closed and they kissed for about 15 seconds, Jude was shocked, She just walked away, but Tommy didn't notice.  
Jude was gone, Thats when Tommy stopped kissing her "Sadie what the hell? I don't like you!" Tommy said angry. "Really? Thats why the kiss went on for about 15 seconds?"  
"I have to go sadie. Were Over. Wait, we never began. So Goodbye Sadie." Sadie put on a frown "Why doesn't he want me?" She thought  
Judes in Studio C, and finished up her lyrics  
"i gotta get to kwest" she said to herself out loud  
She walks over to Studio A, "Hey Kwest, I got a new song. Should i record it?"  
"Uh, Tommy just left"  
"So? Your a producer, also. We don't need him" "OOOO 'kay" Jude walks in the recording room, She starts to sing:  
"Here I am again  
Talking to myself  
Sitting at a red light  
Both hands on the wheel  
How am I supposed to feel?  
So much running through my mind

First you want to be free,  
Now you say you need me,  
Giving mixed signals and signs  
It's so hard to let you in  
Thinking you might slam the brakes again

Put the pedal down  
Heading out of town  
Gotta make a getaway  
The traffic in my brain's   
Driving me insane  
This is more than I can take  
You tell me that you love me first,  
Then throw your heart into reverse  
I gotta getaway!

I can't keep coming back to you,  
Everytime you're in the mood,  
To whisper something sweet in my ear  
It's so hard to move on,  
'Cuz everytime I think you're gone,  
You show up in my rearview mirror

Is this just a detour?  
'Cuz I gotta be sure  
That you really mean what you say  
It's so hard to let you in,  
Thinking you might slam the brakes again! 

Put the pedal down  
Heading out of town  
Gotta make a getaway  
The traffic in my brain's  
Driving me insane  
This is more than I can take  
You tell me that you love me first,  
Then throw your heart into reverse  
I gotta getaway

To a place where I  
Can be redefined!  
Where you're out of sight  
And you're out of mind  
But the truth is,  
I can't even say good-bye

Here I am again  
Talking to myself  
Sitting at a red light  
Both hands on the wheel  
How am I supposed to feel?  
So much running through my mind

Put the pedal down   
Heading out of town  
Gotta make a getaway(A getaway)  
The traffic in my brain's  
Driving me insane  
This is more than I can take(I can take)  
You tell me that you love me first,  
Then throw your heart into reverse  
I gotta getaway"  
By "You tell that you love me first, then throw you heart into reverse, i gotta getaway" Tommy came in, but Of course Jude didn't notice, because her eyes were closed, putting emotion into the song, she was picturing all the things tommy did to her in her head.  
The song was over  
"Jude...Can i speak to you for a moment?" Tommy said as his jaw dropped.  
Jude opened her eyes, and noticed Tommy's jaw. "Uh, Sure, Talk."  
"In Private"

"Um, Okay?" Jude asked Curiously as they walked outside of the room, "Your song was awesome!" Tommy said  
"Thats what you wanted to tell me? You couldn't tell me inside?" Jude said as she walked back in the room, "No, Jude. I wasn't finished!" "Well, Finish..."  
"Uh, can we go outside? Please?" Tommy asked innocently "Oh my god, Tommy,why can't you get it through your thick skull that i hate you?" Jude always said that but in a saracastic way, this time she sounded serious Jude thought: OH MY GOD! Did i just say "I hate you" to tommy? Tommy thoughts: JUDE SAID I HATE YOU TO ME? OH MY OOD! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?" "Uh, Oh. I didn't know you felt that way. I guess i'll leave you alone then." Tommy left. Jude was totally Speechless. "Hate? That was a little Harsh, and outta line, dont cha think?" Kwest said in shock, "OH MY GOD! THAT SO CAME OUT WRONG!" Jude sat on the stool, and leaned her head aganist the wall.  
"Well, Tommy's probaly in tears now."  
Kwest mumbled loud  
"Woah, Wait. In tears? Because i said i hate him? I always say that..."  
"uh, Jude. If you haven't realized yet, that well 1. The sounded like you were dead serious, and 2. Tommy's in love with you. seriously..." Kwest said and got up and left  
Judes P.O.V: TOMMY? LOVES? ME? In the same sentence? Woah! This is big! This is hu- this is probaly just a lie. I mean come on Tommy knows better, He can't. End Of p.o.v

Scene: Outside of G MAJOR, Parking Lot  
Tommy, In Viper.  
He was sitting there staring at the steering wheel hearing jude say over & over again "I hate you" He can't get it out of his head. until Kwest walked up to him "Yo, She didn't mean it."   
"Yes...She did."  
"Dude, your getting yourslef so worked so up for some girl, i never saw this side of you."   
Tommy gave him a death stare "Hmm..." There was an akward silence "Okay, I guess you do love her. it's a fact." Kwest let out a little giggle, but this was no laughing matter for Tommy, "What did i do to make her HATE me?"  
"She didn't mean it. She was just angry!"  
"How can i be sure?"  
"Well, for starters she said it herself, and i doubt she'd ever hate you!"  
"She did? Are you sure?"   
"100 Postive"  
"Kwest, I don't know what to do."  
"Well, Look on the brightside, her 17th Birthday is in 2 months!"  
"She's still not legal!"  
Tommy was now in the main lobby. Jude was in Studio A writing a note to Tommy

Dear Tommy,  
I am SO sorry! I didn't mean it! when i said that! I was just angry, I could never hate you, well i need, once, but thats a different story. I Really am sorry, Will you forgive me?  
Well, Hopefully i see you later :D

_LOVE_, Jude OxOx

Jude left it on his seat, titled "TOMMY" and looked at her watch, It was 6:30, a half & hour until her date with Jake, she couldn't wait so she went to find him, okay...She saw Tommy head this way so she left. He left the room, walked right past them, she smiled at him but he left no expression at her, he didn't even look at her. She felt her heart burn.

JUDES P.O.V: OH MY GOD, He totally is ignoring me, BREATHE Harrison. Breathe. He's just mad, sad, yes mad & sad. End Of P.O.V  
"Jude, JUDE HARRISON? Hello you there?"  
"Oh, Yeah, sorry..."   
"It's fine, but Jake is sick, He had to postpone for tonight"  
"Oh, Why did he tell me?"  
"Well...you were recording and he didn't want to distu..."  
Jude interupted  
"Oh My god, just shut me up, i am so selfish, he's sick and i am worrying about myself.. Is he okay?"  
Tiff laughed "I am sure he'll be fine, he's really sorry he had to cancel."  
"Ugh, Tell him don't worry about it and hope he feels better." Jude looked at tommy reading the note, So..."Uh, Tiffany Sorry i have to ask Georgia something" "Okay bye!" she said as Jude walked off  
At Tommy  
It was the last sentence Will you forgive me?" It said "Of course i will!" Tommy thought when he went to put it in his pocket when suddenly he noticed...

I was on the last sentence when i noticed...  
"LOVE JUDE 0X0X"   
Love? Does Jude Harrison LOVE me?  
A smile came across Tommy's face when he thought about this. "I gotta find Jude, no Kwest, No Jude, No Kwest, No Jude. No Kwest, Yes Kwest" He was going across the hall to kwests office I am not sure if he has one  
and Saw jude singing "Pick up the peices"  
She sang: "Nobody ever cared as much for me, nobody touched my heart and healed my pain, you picked up the peices and put me back together AGGAAAAIII-" But stopped when she saw Tommy there, she just smiled. She knew he read the note. He, again, left no expression. he walked past her into Kwests office and told him the whole story, next you see Jude sitting there reading a magazine and singing "It could be you" Tommy just stood there listening to her beautiful, even voice I'm gasoline, your a match, Im not sure we can handle that, It might explode, Be a mess, i say we take the cha..." and she noticed Tommy, again "Tommy! If you keep doing that im gonna get a heartattack!"  
"You have an amazing voice!"  
and Tommy walked away Judes P.O.V: Atleast he's talking to me! End of P.O.V  
"Oh and, Jude..."  
"Yeah Tommy?"  
"I forgive you"  
Judes heart lept "Yes tommy thank you!"   
She ran over to him and gave him a huge hug  
"I really am sorry, I was just mad"  
"I know, it's okay."


End file.
